Gentle Beast
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: I wrote a story about Kimahri...since everyone likes to make fun of him when they write stories specifically about him *frown* I think Kimahri has a crush on someone! EEEE! I wuv the fuzzy beast!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters sadly. ::frowns:: I noticed not many people write GOOD stories about Kimahri. They always make fun of him or something. I'm deeply saddened by this. Kimahri is a good gentle beast that deserves a good story that doesn't mock him! ::cries:: KIMAHRI DESERVES TO BE HAPPY!

Cat-like feet trekked upon the soft layer of the snow, almost weightlessly. His tail swishing back and forth happily, he was home. The snow pelted his thick fur mercilessly and didn't get very far in succeeding on freezing the Ronso. His piercing yellow gaze squinted effortlessly throw the curtains of blinding snow in search of shelter. Though he was perfectly fine in his native home, his summoner and fellow guardians were not. They all depended on him for warm shelter, or something to ease the wind off their backs, shelter them from the snow layering their head and shoulders, and maybe a place to help completely rid of the frost bite sneaking up upon the group. 

But it was when she fell, is when he knew he better find one quickly. Racing to her with amazing speed, his giant paws caught her frail waist just inches before she hit the powder fluff. Murmuring her thanks, she placed firm hand on his bicep to steady herself in the fresh ankle deep blanket of snow that covered the ice. Her teeth chattered and her lips began to turn blue, and she hugged her arms around her petite body to keep some body heat in at least. More or less she did not complain. 

"Kimahri see cave entrance ahead!" his piercing gaze focused on the dark shadow, as he craned his neck forward to get a better view. A startled cry erupted from a guardian's lips as the muffled sound of a body hitting the clouds of white weakly resonated off the mountain peaks. "Kimahri carry her." He backtracked his way to the fallen woman and scooped her up in his strong arms. Weakly her frail limbs wrapped themselves around his neck as he strode over to the entrance coming agonizingly closer to the ill-equip party. 

"I'm so tired." She murmured into the blue furry chest, sighing as warmth began to seep back into her limbs. 

"She'll be all right, ya?" A gentle hand touched Kimahri's shoulder as they entered the damp cave.

"Kimahri believe so." He glanced around to notice charred pieces of wood in the middle of the cave, and dry clean cut pieces of timber in the far corner stock piled. "Lulu well enough to use fire?" A soft nod, the Ronso gently placed her on the firm ground, a paw slipping around her waist to balance the weak black mage. Raising her arms and mumbling inaudible words, the party was greeted by a roaring fire on the makeshift campfire.

"Rest now everyone, you'll need your energy for tomorrow." The baritone stolid red clad warrior commanded, snatching two pieces of lumber to fuel the fire.

"Yunie will you be all right?" Emerald spirally oculars gazed at the shivering summoner being closely clutched to her Zanarkand love. Kimahri only subconsciously hugged the standing woman to him tightly.

"I'll…I'll…I will be fine." She stammered as she slowly lowered herself to the cold stone ground with the blonde blitzer. They scooted closer to the roaring fire, and a casual tanned arm slipped around his lover's waist drawing her closer to him. Resting her head on his chest, they began to fall into a deep slumber. Sighing almost dejectedly the Al-Bhed teen curled up near the fire, hugging her legs to her chest, shivering at the soft howl of the wind cutting through the blizzard.

"Rikku you cold, ya?" A heavy Jamaican accent stated more than questioning, and was immediately lying down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Stay close, I'll keep ya warm." He grinned as Rikku's spiral eyes almost bugged out of her head, only to slowly subject themselves to the comfort the Besaidian offered along with the warmth. The elder guardian rolled his russet eye as he removed his massively collar and darkly tinted sunglasses, and placed them on the ground. He tugged on the red material out from under his belt and unclasped the buckles on his sleeved arm. Sighing he slipped the thick material trench coat off of his broad shoulders and crept over to his summoner. He gazed at her sleeping form and the man closely hugging her to him. Smirking to himself he placed his coat over the two as they instantly snuggled into the warm blanket.

"Kimahri say Auron rest. You stay up too long." The blue beast gently crouched to the ground holding Lulu close to his chest as he laid back. "Lulu need heat. Kimahri keep you warm." Auron's eyebrow raised in a silent question for the Ronso, but ignored his own thoughts as he felt the sandman's beckoning to the dream world that awaited his arrival. Lying his prone body to the neighboring fire, he placed the soft material of his gray collar to cushion his head against the stone ground. His eyelid slowly getting heavier as the sandman's call grew stronger.

"Thank you Kimahri." A soft voice acknowledged the gentle beast's compassion. "You truly are an amazing species." His cat eyes widened as a porcelain face tilted upward to place a soft butterfly kiss on his furry chin. A comforting weight returning to his chest, and an arm lazily placing itself over his abdomen. "Sleep now Kimahri." A voice chuckled glancing up to the still wide yellow eyes. His grip only tightened around her as he pulled her ever so intimately closer to his body. He glanced down to the sleeping woman and returned the kiss on her cold forehead, his whiskers gently whispering their compassion for this wise female that lie in his arms. A soft sigh came from parted lips as she only snuggled closer. Kimahri soon also fell subjected to the sandman looming overhead. A smile played delicately across his cat-like lips.

Author's notes: AWEE! Wasn't that sweet? It's almost an Luahri/Kimlu ^ .. ^ Sadly my muse has kept me up until three in the morning writing this, and I'm still recovering from that nasty sickness I got a few weeks ago and still have. ::Sneeze, sniffle, cough, cough, hack, wheeze:: Mmm…I love fluffy stories. I don't know if I'll write a second chapter, I think I'm fresh out of Kimahri inspiration. Unless some of you have ideas to lend me to write more fluff! Please review and tell me what you think of my early morning ramblings. I'm off to go dream of a hunky Auron in his silky black boxers and… *Swoon* Fweee! 


End file.
